Nighttime Flowers
by kazekagesamagaara
Summary: A romantic night spent with Kurama... Ooh la la!


Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN YYH!!!

Hiei: Do you have to yell, baka?!

Rein (me): Well, I have to make it loud enough for Yoshiro Togashi to hear. ... I think that's his name.. x.x

Hiei: And you had to make a lemon with Kurama? -pulls out sword- My Kurama!

Kakashi-Sensei: -comes flying in on a vine and grabs Kurama and swings away- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: o.O

Rein: Ahahahahahahahaha... I wouldn't say that around her...

Hiei: So I'm guessing you wrote this for her?

Rein: Yup! I stayed up till 4:30 A.M. to write it. I hope she likes it :D

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama closed the book he was reading and sighed. His eyes were tired from reading. He stretched a little, then got up from the chair he'd been sitting in for the past few hours. The redhead walked towards the stairs and up them, his fingers trailing on the rail.  
It had been quite some time since Kurama had left the demon plane. He planned to stay in the human world for the rest of his human life, living with a woman who loved him unconditionally. Thankfully, he'd gotten what he'd desired.

Once he got to the top of the stairs, he made a turn for the bedroom. Kurama opened the door and looked toward the bed and there she was.

Hanabi... _His _Hanabi... His jewel. Upon Kurama's entrance, she sat up, the blanket falling to her waist. Her pitch black locks fell onto her delicate shoulders. She was wearing her favorite pink silk nightgown, Kurama could see. She smiled at him.

"Coming to bed, Darling?"

"Indeed I am."

The redhead walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and stared straight into the oceanwater eyes that were directed at him. Her eyes were filled wiith nothing but pure, sweet love for him. She closed her eyes slowly and moved her face closer to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss passionately, wrapping an arm around her silk-covered waist.He moved up further onto the bed as Hanabi got up and sat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, not once breaking the kiss. Kurama could feel her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, so he kindly parted his lips and let her explore while he tasted and explored her inner depths.

Kurama put his free hand to use by stroking Hanabi's dark hair. As the kiss drew on, he could feel the room getting warmer, or was it just him? The redhead felt a slight tingling sensation in his groin area.

Finally, the kitsune broke the kiss, leaving Hanabi wanting more, and he knew it.He tugged slightly on her nightgown and she gladly pulled it off for him, tossing it to the side.Now she was wearing nothing but a pair of rose-red lace underwear that Kurama would take care of later. He began kissing her neck and making a trail of kisses leading from her ear down to her breasts. The redhead nipped at her breasts here and there, smiling when he heard a slight moan escape her lips.

"Damn you..."

"What, you don't like it?" He nipped at her breasts again and she moaned yet again.

"No... I like it... I like it a lot... So much that I'm going to pay you back in full..."

Kurama smirked. "Oh, and how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Take off what you have on, and I'll show you."

Krama did as requested and pulled away from her to remove his clothes, tossing them one by one into a small pile over her nightgown. As an added bonus, Hanabi slowly pulled her underwear off and tossed it on top of the heap of clothes. Kurama moved back and sat where he'd previously been; Hanabi did the same except for she spread his legs apart a little and sat between his knees. She swiftly moved hjer hand and grabbed the kitsune's member, which immediately hardened at her touch. Kurama threw his head back from the pleasure and she took advantage of his position and began kissing trails down _his_ neck. Kurama moaned but she wasn't quite through just yet. She began moving her hand up and down the redhead's shaft, while continuing to to leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his nipples, which she allowed her tongue to play with. He was getting quite excited, and she knew it. Her only question was: _How long would he wait?_

Her question was answered fairly quickly. Kurama pushed her onto her back gently and positioned himself between her legs. HIs emerald eyes stared directly into hers as if asking for permission, to which she nodded her approval and spread her legs a little wider for him. He thrust into her.

Hanabi cried out, not from pain, but from pleasure, as he slowly pulled out and thrust in again. He quicked the pace slightly, kissing her lips whenever she moaned, muffling their volume. She began to rock in time with his thrusts, and he pushed in farther, completely filling her inner core with himself. Again he sped the pace up, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He knew she was getting close too, as her pants and moans became less spread out..

Finally, Kurama threw his head back and cried out as he came, spilling his seed into her. She came at the same time, moaning the kitsune's name.

Both of them were tired and panting. Kurama pulled out and moved, collapsing next to Hanabi, who rolled onto her side and brought herself closer to her man. He wrappped his arms around her waist. They lay there for a moment, each staring into the other's eyes, both pairs of which reflected heir unconditonal love for the other. Words didn't need to be spoken, as both could see it in the other's eyes, as the two lovers slowly drifted to sleep in each others' arms.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rein: Otay! I hope you like it! Oh, and by the way, Hanabi means fireworks. I thought it would be a nice name. :D

Kakashi-Sensei: And what exactly are you trying to say about me, naming my character fireworks?

Rein: Itachi?

Hiei: Itachi? What about him?

Kakashi-Sensei: ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -runs away and kidnaps Itachi- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: o.o

Rein: Yeah... That's another thing you don't say... ahahahahaha


End file.
